Our Deidara
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila semua anggota Akatsuki mendekati Deidara? RnR please


Our Deidara

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya bila semua anggota Akatsuki mendekati Deidara? RnR please~

.

.

.

-KisaDeiZetsu-

Pagi yang cerah, seorang lelaki dengan wajah manis, berambut _saffire_, berkulit putih, dan berambut pirang panjang—bernama Deidara— tengah memandang langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih.

"Deidara," sapa manusia hiu, namanya Kisame. Deidara pun menolehkan kepalanya,

"Bisa bantu aku menyirami tanaman?" Tanya Kisame dengan senang. Deidara memiringkan kepalanya

"Sejak kapan kau suka menanam, un?"

"Hehehe, sejak…aku menanam Zetsu," jawab Kisame dengan senyum nista. Deidara yang penasaran akhirnya mengikuti Kisame ke taman milik Akatsuki.

Sesampainya disana Deidara dikejutkan oleh Zetsu.

"Huwaaa?! Zetsu, kenapa kau ada di situ, un?!"

"Aku ditanam oleh manusia hiu yang menjijikkan itu!" ujar Zetsu hitam dengan nada garang

"Huweeee…Zetsu-san, keluarkan kami," rengek Zetsu putih memelas. Sedangkan si dalang malah tertawa senang dan membawa selang.

"Ayo kita menyirami mereka, Dei," ajak Kisame. Ia memberikan selang kepada Deidara dan memegang tangan Deidara dari belakang.

'Rejeki nomplok, hehe,' batin Kisame senang.

.

.

.

-ItaDei-

Setelah membantu Kisame menyiram Zetsu, Deidara berjalan-jalan memutari markas Akatsuki. Tanpa sengaja, ia bertemu dengan Itachi di atap markas.

"Itachi, sedang apa un?" Tanya Deidara sambil mendekati Itachi

"Memandangi langit. Duduklah," pinta Itachi yang tumben-tumbennya kalem. Mungkin lagi galau.

Deidara pun langsung duduk di belakang Itachi dan menyenden pada punggung Itachi. Beberapa lama mereka terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Dei," panggil Itachi

"Iya, un?"

"Sepertinya kau harus potong rambut,"

"Memang kenapa, un?" Tanya Deidara bingung namun enggan untuk menoleh. Ia tengah menikmati langit yang indah.

"Karena rambutmu menutupi pandanganku," jawab Itachi dengan nada_ sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

-PeinDeiKonan-

Deidara tengah mengobrol dengan ketua dan wakil ketua dari Akatsuki. Mereka tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana bila Deidara menyamar menjadi wanita dan masuk ke desa Konoha lalu menghancurkan dari dalam," usul wanita berambut biru, yang memiliki nama Konan.

"Benar juga, ku pikir kalau Deidara mungkin pantas dan akan terlihat alami," kata Pein—sang ketua Akatsuki— dengan seringai mesum

"Ya…Yang benar saja kalian!" bentak Deidara panic dan segera kabur dari ketua dan wakil ketua yang gila tersebut.

.

.

.

-TobiDei-

"Senpai~" panggil Tobi dengan autis seperti biasanya

"Apa, un?" tidak menjawab, Tobi malah menarik Deidara ke sofa dan memberikan sebuah dengan sampul oranye

"Ini Icha-Icha Paradise yang ku bicarakan kemarin," ujar Tobi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya semangat

"Oh, ini ya," Deidara mengangguk dan membuka halaman demi halaman dengan serius.

'Hehehe, aku bias berduaan dengan, Deidara-senpai~' batin Tobi bahagia

.

.

.

-KakuDeiHidan-

"Woi, Dei, bayar kas. Cepetan," perintah Kakuzu tegas

"Ogah, kan kas kita masih banyak. Lagi pula kan sekarang masih tanggal tua, jadi aku gak punya uang," ujar Deidara dengan muka melasnya

"Wuahahaha, Kakuzu kumat deh. Daripada mikirin kas, gimana kalau kita mandi berdua aja Deidara-chan?" Tanya Hidan dengan nada menggoda dan merangkul pundak Deidara mesra.

.

.

.

-SasoDei-

Deidara segera pergi ke kamarnya, ia harus bertemu dengan seseorang. Ia ingin menceritakan semua yang terjadi hari ini pada orang tersebut.

**CKLEK…CKLEK…**

Suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali membuat seseorang—yang ada di kamar Deidara—terganggu. Orang tersebut langsung menolehkan kepala dengan malas-malasan kea rah pintu.

"_Danna_!" panggil Deidara manja, Deidara menghamburkan dirinya kepada orang itu

"Berisik Dei, aku sedang mainan Barbie nih," keluh orang tersebut—orang ini memiliki ciri-ciri, berambut merah pendek, berkulit putih, lumayan pendek, dan berwajah _baby face_—. Dia adalah Sasori. _Partner_ Deidara, teman sekamar Deidara, dan Seme Deidara. Orang yang paling dicintai Deidara dimuka bumi ini.

"Hehehe, _gomen_, Sasori-_danna_. Hei, apakah kau tahu, semua anggota akatsuki hari ini pada aneh."

"Aneh?" Sasori berhenti main Barbie dan membawa Deidara ke atas kasur. Dielusnya pipi Deidara, dan bibir _sexy_ miliknya sibuk menciumi wajah manis Deidara.

"Mmh…iya, mereka…pada mendekatiku," Deidara mencoba menahan desahannya. Sasori cengo mendengar jawaban Deidara, di dalam hatinya ia sudah bersumpah besok akan membuat boneka untuk menyantet para anggota akatsuki yang berani-beraninya mendekati uke kesayangannya.

_END_


End file.
